<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Ducky by TedizStalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040921">Dancing Ducky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker'>TedizStalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNLOAD (OFF Fangame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Are there any triggers here I dunno, Bad Batter in reference, Gen, Some insight from From the Ruins, Suppression in progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoying ear worm leads Sucré astray, and before she knows it, she's in Estate Kvar.</p><p>A warped, meat eating identical soul challenges her to take her goods and services elsewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Relationships Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Ducky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another spontaneous fict not locked in Thinker's Block Hell</p><p>I have NO idea if I got Meat Knight right, but I went off from what I could in the C/S/R server.</p><p>This is what happened when Sucré encountered Meat Knight, in my head anyway.</p><p>The ear worm music is 'Let's Get This Over With' from There Might Be Giants, with some altered words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A skip in her step.</p><p>A hitch of the bag on her shoulders.</p><p>The dummy heads jingling on strings.</p><p>A mask modelled into the familiar face of a scary swan.</p><p>Today is a good day. Yesterday wasn’t bad either.</p><p>Sucré had just left the Nothingness station to a land that smells foul, its scent carried on the winds from the horizon. But the grass she is walking on is a brilliant gold, so it shouldn’t be that bad. Right?</p><p>
  <em> ‘Even when you’re out of work, you still have a job to do.’ </em>
</p><p>Unknown to her, someone was approaching the merchant head on. Their body, composed completely of pieces of meat, some choice cut. If one were to study this knight hailing from Estate Kvar, one would be foolish to think that they are a pirate, not a knight.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Even when you don’t know what it is, your job knows what it is.’ </em>
</p><p>Sucré stops.</p><p>So does the pirate.</p><p>The two have locked their gaze.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What it is…’ </em>
</p><p>The merchant drops the bag.</p><p>
  <em> ‘that it’s coming to get you.’ </em>
</p><p>The knight smiles, bringing out their trusty flamethrower.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m talking to myself,’ </em>
</p><p>A pair of feathery wings spread. A long sword is drawn.</p><p>
  <em>‘even when I’m saying you.’</em>
</p><p>~~</p><p>“What do we have here? 8-)”</p><p>Meat Knight was seeing this correctly, right?</p><p>It’s a mix of their past ghost, and a duck.</p><p>“Just seeing you makes me want to break out into a jig,” they giggle, almost manically, “if it weren’t for the fact you bring up bad memories. To rub salt into the bloody steak, you wear the mask and wings of a scary ducky. &gt;8-)”</p><p>The intruder only tilted her head.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean? :-/”</p><p>“It’s a long story which, quite frankly, I don’t have to tell you.”</p><p>The knight summons their trusty flamethrower, aiming the nozzle at the merchant.</p><p>“All I know is I’m having roast turkey tonight! &gt;8-D”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em> ‘And when you wake up’ </em>
</p><p>The ear worm persists, wings spreading and propelling Sucré to the air while narrowly missing a stream of fire.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You can feel your hair grow’ </em>
</p><p>“What am I? A scary ducky or a turkey? :-/” Sucré quips, swooping in for a clean cut at the pirate’s arm. “Pick one.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Crawl out of your cave’ </em>
</p><p>Another giggle escapes as Meat Knight dodges the attack, but at the expense of their flamethrower. In a snap, they called in one of their piggies.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And you can watch your shadows’ </em>
</p><p>The merchant and the knight clash as the music continues in her head, with altered lyrics.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Dance across the ground until the day is done’ </em>
</p><p>Sucré briefly wonders how the mushroom cowboy is doing.</p><p>
  <em> ‘All the while the canvas circles round and round’ </em>
</p><p>A wing catches fire, but not enough to clip her feathers. She lands in time to put it out before she could enter a death spiral.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Everybody knows’ </em>
</p><p>A counterattack from the merchant splits the piggy in two.</p><p>
  <em> ‘How this goes’ </em>
</p><p>Meat Knight grips their hat made of steak, glaring at Sucré with the many worms that make up their ‘eyes’.</p><p>
  <em> ‘So let’s get over it’ </em>
</p><p>Maybe mushroom will know more about this ‘Meat Knight’.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And let’s get this over with.’ </em>
</p><p>“Get off my land, you’re not welcome here! &gt;8-D” the steak pirate hollers, not entirely happy that one of their pigs was easily slain before them. Despite that, they maintain their eerie grin. “If not, I’ll make mincemeat out of you. 8-d”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hurry up and let’s get this over with.’ </em>
</p><p>The two clash, exchanging cuts, burns, as well as the element of sugar and meat.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here’ </em>
</p><p>Guess Sucré’s goods and services are not welcomed. She will leave, hopefully alive and well, and not prone to being picked up by this U-Gore.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Everybody knows how this goes’ </em>
</p><p>A few dance moves of the old help her avoid another stream of fire, and spikes of meat piercing the gold of the grass they fought on.</p><p>
  <em> ‘So let’s get over it’ </em>
</p><p>A stab through Meat Knight’s chest. For a split second, she caught glances of a few scars… maybe marks of the soul of old that they keep around?</p><p>
  <em> ‘And let’s get this over with!’ </em>
</p><p>She doesn’t have time for this; she has a train to catch.</p><p>Gripping the hilt, she splices the blade upwards.</p><p>A flicker of blood before the knight crumples into meat chunks, head and hat splitting apart first.</p><p>Sheathing the sword, wings vanishing, she walks over to her bag and picks it up, dummy heads giving a jingle as she slides the straps up onto her shoulders. Unknown to her, there are blood splashes on her swan mask.</p><p>“Your obsession with meat and fire is abnormal. As was my obsession with sugar. :-(” she mutters, before making her way back to the station where one way would lead to purgatory. As she did, her humming made her skip a step in tune to the music.</p><p>~~</p><p>As the door opens to let one passenger on board, the smell of meat and blood accompanies it. Pure perks up, eyes wide. He smiles when he recognizes the mask.</p><p>“Merchant?”</p><p>“Scary Ghosty Moth, Mushroom Cowboy~! :-D”</p><p>81 turns to look at the new, albeit bloodied merchant. She is totally different from Sarah, for sure.</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>“That’s Sucré. This iteration came from my very own file.” Huaso replies.</p><p>“Ohey, a friend of Mushroom? :-0 You, you look more like Ghosty Sock, but with a gap tooth. :-)”</p><p>“Uhm… t-thank you, I guess? I’m 81.”</p><p>“Hello 81, I’m Sucré. :-)”</p><p>The happy demeanor melts away as soon as she takes a seat.</p><p>“Mushroom, could you please play ‘Let’s Get This Over With’ on your guitar? :-( I’ve had that ear worm stuck in my head all day.”</p><p>Perplexed by the request, Huaso pulls out his old guitar from his bag and starts playing the tune, note for note.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>